Ven
by sandra hatake
Summary: Alucard ha cometido muchos errores y el precio que pago fue muy caro, esta decidido a recuperarlo per podra hacerlo? descubranlo en este song fic basado en la cancion ven.


_Este es mi prmer song fic de hellsing, la verdad es el primer song fic que he hecho en mi vida, espero que lo disfruten_

_**VEN**_

_Hoy como cada día al despertar_

_Siento que eres mía aunque no estas_

_Y escucho tu susurrar que enloquezco_

Un día mas que transcurre, una mañana más que pasa, llega la noche y despierto de mi sueño, aunque la verdad… no me gustaría hacerlo, cada vez que lo hago mi cuerpo inconscientemente busca el tuyo sentir el contacto con tu piel, percibir tu aroma, pero abro los ojos y la realidad me golpea de una cruel manera, como si disfrutara el ver mi sufrimiento…. No estás a mi lado, y lo peor, el único culpable de esta situación…soy yo.

_Siento que la vida se me va no encuentro_

_La salida de esta tempestad llorando nada_

_He de arreglar que sufrimiento..._

Me levanto de la cama sin ganas de hacerlo, sin embargo tarto de reponerme-todo pasara-es lo que digo pero bastan unos segundos para darme cuenta de que si no estás a mi lado nada de lo que hago tiene sentido; lagrimas amenazan con salir de mis ojos…si lagrimas yo el gran ALUCRD derramando lagrimas, ja! Que ironía, recién ahora que no estás puedo darme cuenta de cuánto significabas para mi, si tan solo con esto se arreglaran las cosas, si con llorara pudiera hacerte volver…

_Pero...el mundo sigue igual, mil_

_Cosas te dirán y lo que siento omitirán..._

_Deseo amarte hasta el final_

_Mi corazón encontraras y el destino sonreirá_

Las cosas aquí siguen igual desde que te fuiste nada ha cambiado, -Alucard ven a mi oficina ahora!- esa es la voz de mi ama llamándome seguramente para "sacar la basura" de nuevo, ja! La verdad es que eso ya no me divierte como antes, no desde que te fuiste…

Sé que te has preguntado por mí, Walter me lo dijo y también que hay otro hombre que esta siempre a tu lado…. Ah! Si supieras, si supieras que mi deseo es amarte, amarte como nunca te amo nadie, que me dieras una oportunidad para que podamos compartir un solo destino… juntos

_Ven quédate a mi lado_

_Que te amo demasiado_

_No me dejes varado_

Hoy he desobedecido a mi amo, me he armado de valor para venir a verte y me he tragado mi orgullo para pedirte que me perdones, que regreses a mi lado que me des otra oportunidad…

_Ven di que me has extrañado_

_No es justo oír que me has olvidado_

_Yo sigo enamorado_

Espero ansioso tu respuesta y la misma me cae como un balde de agua fría, me dices que me has olvidado, que hay alguien más en tu vida, yo… me niego a creerlo, puedo verlo en tu mirada, estas mintiendo se que aun me amas…

_Sé que tal vez yo nunca te supe amar_

_Mis errores tú supiste perdonar_

_Y hoy q no falle comprendo que_

_No haz de confiar (que no haz de confiar)_

Bajas el rostro y me ocultas tu mirada, noto como las lagrimas empiezan a brotar de tus ojos, y me siento el ser más miserable del mundo, sin embargo, tomo tu mentón y te obligo a mirarme, esos ojos… jamás pude olvidarlos, sé que no supe demostrarte cuanto te amaba, cometí muchos errores es verdad, errores que tu siempre perdonaste, hasta ese día, es día no aguantaste mas, me viste con mi ama en una posición comprometedora, aun lo recuerdo, pero todo fue un accidente ella cayó sobre mí, trate de explicártelo pero… no me creíste, pude ver como tus ojos mostraban dolor, tristeza y decepción, lágrimas salieron de tus ojos aquel día, saliste corriendo del lugar, te busque por toda la mansión y logre encontrarte, sin embargo no quisiste escucharme, dijiste que ya no confiabas en mi y la verdad comprendo tus razones después de todo he fallado tantas veces, me siento un miserable y así te lo digo…

_Sé que es difícil regresar, tal vez_

_Nunca tuvimos amistad vivir_

_De culpas y mucho más..._

Se que será difícil, después de todo nunca te trate muy bien que digamos, siempre te menosprecie, en el fondo me divertía verte enojada y no me di cuenta de que iba destrozando poco apoco el amor que sentías por mi…

_Ven quédate a mi lado_

_q te amo demasiado_

_No me dejes varado_

Hoy, varios meses después de tu partida, me tienes ante ti, pidiéndote perdón por todo el daño que te hice y rogando por una nueva oportunidad, si rogando, suena increíble pero es verdad…

_Ven di que me has extrañado_

_No es justo oír que me has olvidado_

_Yo sigo enamorado_

Rompes el contacto visual y tratas de huir de mi, te detengo y te obligo a que me mires de frente, te obligo a que me repitas lo de hace un momento, que me digas que amas a alguien mas aunque con eso me rompas el corazón que comenzó a latir desde el primer momento en que te vi…

_Ven_

_Amor ven….._

Te quedas callada, no puedes hacerlo, porque es mentira, se que aun me amas y esto me lo confirma…

_Ven quédate a mi lado_

_Que esto es demasiado_

_No me dejes varado_

Te pido una vez más que vengas conmigo que no me dejes solo de nuevo, justo en ese momento aparece un hombre supongo que era el que Walter menciono, ves el odio en mi mirada y le pides que nos deje solos, se hace el valiente y quiere quedarse, pero lo convences de que se vaya, este es el momento decisivo, te hago la pregunta misma pregunta por última vez ¿vendrías conmigo? …

_Ven di que me has extrañado_

_No es justo oír que me has olvidado_

_Yo sigo enamorado_

_De ti….de ti…_

Espero ansioso tu respuesta, puedo notar la duda en tu rostro, me acerco a ti y te susurro al oído –te amo, siempre te ame-, me miras con sorpresa, nunca había logrado decirlo, mi maldito orgullo se interponía, y recién ahora cundo te alejaste de mi pude darme cuenta de lo mucho que te necesito, te expreso con palabras lo que siento y veo con alegría como te avientas a mis brazos y me dices lo que he querido escuchar toda la noche –nunca pude olvidarte, te ame desde el primer momento en que te vi y eso no ha cambiado…

Te beso como si el mundo estuviera por acabarse, y la verdad no me importaría si eso sucediera, por que se que de ahora en adelante estaremos juntos Seras Victoria, Mi chica policía…

_**Notas de la autora**_

Y bien que les pareció espero haya sido de su agrado se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios. Sin mas que decir los dejo, hasta la próxima XD


End file.
